Meetings
by TheSixthApprentice
Summary: "You know," Axel began. "If you didn't waste so much time with these meetings, we could've already paid the electric bill." Every month the Organization has a meeting to discuss various topics such as bills, Sora, and hearts. But this time it is cut short due to some photo shopped images of the Superior. Very slight pairings if you squint hard enough.


**It's been a while...I was watching Demyx Time when sudden inspiration struck me out of nowhere and somehow this was conjured up.**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday; the first day of the month. Monthly, the Organization would hold meetings that covered various topics such as hearts, bills, Sora, and Nobody needs and wants. They didn't gather in the Round Room for these meetings because they weren't exactly professionally related. So instead they had an extra room; a more causal and laid-back environment where they sat around in metal folding chairs below a ceiling fan that looked as if it could spin right off of the ceiling. It wasn't in the best upkeep since it was only used once a month but it was better than the Round Room because everyone would pay attention.<p>

Saix sat beside Xemnas in a tall bar stool with a clip board in his lap. Attached was an attendance sheet and pages of topics to be discussed. A red sharpie was woven between his fingers. "Xemnas?" He called out.

"Present." The Superior nodded his head while replying in his deep monotone.

Saix slashed a red checkmark next to the Superior's name on his clipboard then glanced around the small room as he called for Xigbar's name. He noticed a large crack in the wall and jotted down a note on the attendance sheet stating that the place needed maintenance. Xigbar sat near the wall where the back of his chair rested against the wall as he leaned against it. His hand raised without a word and Saix slashed a check beside his name.

"Xaldin?"

"Here."

"Vexen?"

Vexen sat between Xaldin and an empty chair that was normally taken by Lexaeus. He pinched a substance between his fingers and held it up to the light, closing one eye to examine it better.

"Vexen." Saix called again in a more stern tone.

Vexen's posture straightened and he looked around, embarrassed. "Oh! Uh-uhm, here! Yes, I'm here!" Upon relaxing, he muttered profanities under his breath as he searched for the substance he had dropped in his lap. Saix shook his head disapprovingly and slashed a red check next to his name.

"Lexaeus?" He looked around but could not find the tall, broad man anywhere.

"He is fairly busy in the Castle's basement." Vexen spoke as he looked around the area of the floor where he sat. "He apologizes." Standing up, he brushed off his cloak and searched his pockets all the while murmuring curses.

Saix nodded in acknowledgment and crossed his legs. "Very well then. Zexion?" He glanced up from his clipboard and noticed the empty seat where the Schemer usually sat.

Demyx's hand shot up as if he was in school but then quickly let it drop when he realized he didn't need to be called on. "Zexion said that he was doing some stuff that's none of my business." He looked around awkwardly and gave a sheepish smile. Two dashes were marked next to the two absent ones. Saix's name was next on the list so he put a check next to his name

"Axel?" He glanced around the room for the red-head and found him near the back corner of the room beside Roxas and Xion right where the mini-fridge happened to be. The room used to be an old kitchen they had used years back when the Organization was smaller but wasn't in use anymore, however the appliances still worked. One of the burners was on under a red tea pot. Nobody seemed to notice except Xemnas; he sat in front of the stove.

Axel didn't look up from examining his nails and raised his arm in the air. "Right here."

Saix dreadfully glanced at the next name on the list and swallowed. "Demyx?" He glared right at the distracted Nobody.

Demyx glanced around the room dreamingly as if butterflies happened to be fluttering around. He swung his feet and hummed a tune.

"Demyx." Saix repeated irritably.

Number Nine snapped back into reality and froze as if he had done something terribly wrong. "What?" He received death glares from around the room and then smiled shamefacedly. A red tint painted his cheeks. "Oh. Here!"

Saix sighed and shook his head. "Luxord?"

"He's at a poker tournament." Xigbar stated as he sat up in his chair with a grunt and un-crossed his arms. "He claimed it was extremely important." He air quoted the words 'extremely' and 'important' with a roll of his eyes.

"Marluxia?"

"He's having a bad hair day." Axel declared, lifting up his head with a jaded expression. "You should've seen him," he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest as if he were on a beach vacation. A faint smile curled his lips. "The guy looked worse than those dudes with frosted tips in the 90's."

Another absent mark slashed the page. "Larxene?"

"She's probably PMS-ing somewhere." Demyx stated as he stared up at the ceiling. He slouched low in his seat and his head rested against the back of the chair. "Either that or she's in the kitchen."

Roxas leaned into Axel and whispered in his ear. "What's PMS-ing mean?" Axel shook his head and sighed. He wondered why he was the one who had to put up with Roxas and his questions.

"I'm right here you dumbass." She sat right beside Demyx with her legs crossed, looking more pissed than ever. She folded her arms across her chest and straightened her back; making her seem a bit more intimidating than usual. Xigbar's palm met his forehead and shook his head side to side in disapproval.

"Roxas?"

His arm went up.

"Xion?"

"Here."

Saix was relieved; it took a while but attendance was over. Now he could dive right into the important matters he wanted to discuss. Tugging the attendance sheet under the stack of papers on his clipboard he read the bold headline on the sheet of paper. _**Conquering Sora. **_Underneath the title he had a bunch of paragraphs with explanations and ideas on how to finally eliminate their enemy.

Just then the white door squeaked opened and everyone turned to face the intruder. It was no one other than Zexion who ignored the stares of everyone. Demyx, with an excited gasp, dashed over to Lexaeus' normal seat and patted the space beside him.

"You can sit next to me." Demyx spoke with a smile.

Zexion stood and stared. He normally sat next to Lexaeus, but now Demyx was in his seat. He wasn't really in the mood for Demyx's antics and child-like behavior. With a sigh of defeat he took the seat beside him. His long bangs acted like a wall that separated the two of them; he didn't feel so close. Saix gripped the pen in his hand, thinking about how he'd have to change the attendance sheet but didn't bother with it since it was only one mishap.

"Next time Number Six, please show up on time." He sighed, glancing down at his clipboard. "Before I begin today's meeting, does anyone have any questions?" It was a ritual; before Saix ranted and talked forever he'd ask the same question though, nobody replied since they just wanted this meeting over in done with as quick as possible. "Good. Today I want to discuss the topic of Sora."

"That Keyblade Wielder needs to be eliminated." Marluxia muttered. "He has caused nothing but trouble for us and hinders our goal." He began brushing off his cloak like he had just walked through a dust storm. Picking up his chair under him, he scooted away a couple of feet and sighed. "But first we need to fix the leakage in the ceiling."

"I fail to see how Sora has hindered us from our goal." Zexion stated after clearing his throat. Marluxia glared at him. "You've seen for yourself how many hearts he has collected for us." Vexen nodded in agreement. "But I do agree he can be a problem." He stared down in his lap. "The light in his heart is too strong; I don't see how it is possible for him to join the side of darkness."

"Why don't we just all gang up on Sora and attack him?" Demyx suggested. "I mean all of us together are strong enough to defeat him, right?" Everyone stared, dumbstruck. Number Nine's cheeks tinted red again and he slumped his shoulders while staring at the chipping tiled floor in embarrassment.

"That's an awful idea." Saix stated.

Xemnas nodded in agreement. "I say we should all attack him one at a time."

"What an excellent idea." Saix stated as he jotted down some notes.

"No," began Xigbar. "Before we attack Sora, I suggest we stand before him and laugh. All the while doing some moves with our weapons to show how cool we are."

Saix nodded enthusiastically and began writing more. "I never would have thought of that myself, how excellent."

Xigbar folded his hands behind his head and smirked with accomplishment. It was rare that Saix gave out praise and compliments so he felt like the king of the world. Suddenly he sat up quickly.

"Oh! And then before we attack him we should tell him how we're going to fight him. Genius or what?"

Saix nodded. "Indeed." He finished writing his sentence and overlooked his sheet of paper in satisfaction. "That takes care of that topic." Removing the paper and filing under the bottom one, he was given a new topic on another sheet of paper titled _**Bills.**_

Xemnas glanced over and nodded. "The bills are stacking up. The prices have increased dramatically. We must think of ways to decrease the amount. Any suggestions?"

Demyx's hand shot up in the air. "Maybe we should use the television and electronics less. Like maybe have a day or two when we don't use those things."

Axel sat up in his seat in disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on there." He shook his head. "I'm sorry but did you say two days without electronics?" Demyx gave a shy smile and nodded. "I can't go six hours without playing Far Cry 4, try again." The red-haired man lifted up his sleeve where a black watch was. "Speaking of which, it's been five and half hours since my last game play."

Roxas patted his friends' shoulder. "You can make it through the meeting."

Demyx twiddled his thumbs. "Maybe we could shut off the lights that aren't in use? Or maybe use the heat and air-conditioner less?"

Vexen violently shook his head from side to side. "The air-conditioner must stay on for my laboratory."

"Vexen," Zexion began while gesturing his hand towards him. "Your lab is thirty degrees without the air-conditioner." He lowered his head and stared at the floor. "And then you wonder why I don't help when you need assistance." He mumbled in a softer tone.

"What was that?" Vexen questioned bitterly.

"I think Demyx is right," Saix butted in. Demyx's mouth hung open in shock; for once he had been right about something. "Vexen, you don't need to run the air-conditioner.

"What?" The scientist leaned forward in his seat. "I need my laboratory to be exactly twenty nine degrees! Do you understand how important that is? I have experiments that need that exact temperature!"

"It's only a one degree difference," Zexion stated. "I'm sure it won't cause any problems."

"Running the air-conditioner costs us almost 1,000 munny a month." Saix explained. "Imagine how much extra we'll have."

"We'll have enough to run the air-conditioner!" Vexen declared loudly which made Zexion shake his head disapprovingly with a sigh.

Saix un-clipped the sheet of paper and moved onto the next topic. When he expected to read a bolded headline, he was met with something very embarrassing instead. His face lit up like fire and he held the clipboard to his chest. "Who thought it was funny to attach inappropriate images to my clipboard?"

The room fell silent.

Saix tried to compose himself and sighed. "Who committed it?" His voice was laced with anger that overcame the embarrassment.

Xemnas was confused and curious. Reaching over, he grabbed Saix's clipboard and cringed at the sight of the images. He un-clipped the picture and turned it around so everyone could see. "So, I see some of you want to be turned into dusks."

The image was held up in the air depicting Xemnas posing on the beach wearing nothing but his yellow swim trunks with pink hearts on them that looked like polka-dots from far away. Some dinosaurs were in the background with laser beams shooting from their mouths along with King-Kong climbing up a palm tree. Those parts were obviously photo shopped along with Paula Deen sitting on Xemnas as if she were riding a horse.

A few snickers came from the back and Demyx covered his mouth with his hands. Xigbar was the only one who couldn't conceal his laughter which caused Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xion to burst out in hilarity.

Zexion gave a smirk. "Is that what you do when you leave for vacations?"

Vexen and Marluxia glanced at the image, gave a small chuckle and went on like nothing happened. They didn't want to anger the superior in any way. Larxene rolled her eyes at the immaturity. Xaldin tried to control himself but he shook in laughter.

Xemnas' grip on the paper tightened and his face enraged with anger. Suddenly steam poured from his ear and the sound of his anger rose like the whistling of a tea pot. The laughter immediately halted and the smirks were wiped off everyone's faces.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Luxord with a white teacup in his hand. All eyes were on him; even Xemnas' angry ones. Awkwardly, he made it to the stove and turned off the burner.

"I heard my tea pot whistle, pretend I'm not here." And with that he poured the hot water into his cup and began dunking in his tea bag. "Go on."

Xemnas turned to face the Organization; he was confused since Luxord was allegedly at a poker tournament, but just brushed it off. A vein popped out of his forehead.

"This is disgraceful!" He made sure to stare even angrier at Axel; he was always blamed for things like this.

Luxord took a peek at the image Xemnas was holding up and sipped at his tea. "Oh, this is getting good." He commented with a smirk.

"Get out of here!" Xemnas hollered while shooing the Gambler of Fate out of the room. Luxord scurried out with his tea. "Now, confess to this immaturity or else I'll turn you all into dusks."

Suddenly the lights flickered and then totally went out, leaving everyone in the pitch black.

"You know," Axel began. "If you didn't waste so much time with these meetings, we could've already paid the electric bill."

The meeting was finished with an irritable growl from Saix.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review? :3<strong>


End file.
